Pastries's Addict
by Singyu
Summary: Et si votre 'meilleur ami' perdait la mémoire et vous avait completement oubliée ? Feriez-vous tout pour qu'il se souvienne de vous ? Ichigo, Oui. Elle sera confrontée à 1oo épreuves pour Kashino, tentant de le faire redevenir comme avant.


Fiction ~ Mii-san

«Pastries's Addict»

Yumeiro Pâtissière.

Prologue !

Pov ?

19 / 12 / 10

o7h38

New-York

Cette nuit là, je n'avais presque pas dormis. J'étais resté éveillée jusqu'à ce que le design de mon nouveau 'chef d'œuvre', comme disait Henri-Sensei, soit finis; Un gâteau au chocolat fourré à la crème caramel, enrobé de sauce au café, décoré de figurine en patte de fruit, de fleur en sucre et autre. Malgré que je me sois battue pour garder mes paupières ouvertes, elles n'avaient pas daignées m'écouter et n'en avait fait qu'à leurs têtes. Cependant, même si mes yeux étaient fermés, je ne dormais pas pour autant; Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à _eux_, et en particulier à _lui_.. J'allais _les _revoir, enfin, j'allais pouvoir _les_ serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à _les_ étouffer... Mais.. Peut-être n'allaient-_ils_ pas me reconnaître..? Après tout, j'étais partie pendant 3 longues années pour faire des études à travers le monde entier après avoir fait une guerre verbale avec _Kashino_ et mon père qui ne voulaient pas que je parte. Et de plus, je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis que j'étais arrivée à New-York, il y a 3 ans.

Ichigo-Chan.. Il est l'heure !

Je grogna à travers mes oreillers. Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser 1o minutes de plus?

Hey, ..Amano ! N'as-tu pas honte, espèce de flemmarde ? Cet après-midi, ton avion va partir et tu vas enfin pouvoir nous revoir, nous, tes ami(e)s... Et, au lieu de préparer tes valises.. tu paraisse ? Franchement .. Ne changeras-tu donc jamais ?

Je leva précipitamment la tête, regardant autour de moi. Je soupira, l'air déçu et prête à pleurer. C'était l'enregistrement qu'avait fait _Andou_ en reproduisant la voix de _Kashino_ à la perfection. Il me l'avais envoyé par colis quelque jour après avoir su que je revenais au Japon, le o2 décembre 2o1o. Je remis mon visage dans mes oreillers, mourant d'envie de _le_ revoir, d'entendre encore une fois _sa_ voix, _sa_ véritable voix..

Vanilla.. Tu es méchante ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas passer cet enregistrement...? Entendre sa voix me rends.. tellement nostalgique..

Désolée, Ichigo.. Mais, ça marche à chaque fois. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant... Et puis, c'est vraiment la seule façon de te réveiller..

..Je ne dormais pas..

Elle volta jusqu'à moi et s'essaya sur un coussin posé près de mon visage. Je tourna la tête vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux, me mordant les lèvres et me tordant les doigts d'anxiété.

Tu es nerveuse.. Ne, Ichigo.. Ta voix est rauque, tes yeux sont embués et gonflés.. Tu as encore pleuré toute la nuit, n'est-ce pas..?

Bingo ! Elle avait mis le doigt dessus, encore une fois. Je déglutis. Comment le savait-elle ?

Non.. C'est simplement parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis..

Je ne pense pas, Ichigo. Tu _l_'aimes.. Tu _les_ aimes.. Mais tu as peur. Peur qu'_ils_ te reprochent d'être partie si longtemps... Non ? Peur que tout ai changé.. Peur qu'ils aient changé, qu'ils t'aient oubliée. Et puis, Il faut dire que tout, ici, te rappelle _tes amis_, Ichigo.

Je m'essaya sur le bords du lit, la suivant du regard. Elle vola jusqu'à mon bureau encombrés de croquis où trônait un magnifique bouquet de rose rouge et blanche dans un vase décoré de grain de café. Il y avait aussi une coupelle en porcelaine sur le bureau avec, dedans, de petits personnages en sucre représentant Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa, Lemon et Moi et toutes nos Fées Pâtissières, Chocolat, Caramel, Cafe, Mint et Vanilla. Elle montra du doigt le pot de roses en souriant, me fixant de ses grands et beaux yeux bleus ciel.

Ça.. C'est pour ne pas oublier Hanabusa-Kun et Cafe, Non?

Huu.. Je..

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, baissant tristement les yeux. Elle se dirigea vers un livre de recettes japonaises à moitié ouvert, montrant un superbe Cake au thé vert recouvert d'éclats de caramel mou accompagné d'autres petits encas japonais.

Ce livre.. C'est en mémoire de Andou-Kun et Caramel, Ne..? Tu ne fais que cette recette, jamais les autres.. De plus, c'est lui qui t'avais donné ce bouquin.

Je releva les yeux vers elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Non, je trouve que... ça se mari bien, le thé et le caramel,.. c'est tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Vanilla ?

Tais-toi, Amano Ichigo !

J'hoqueta de surprise. Je baissa la tête, les joues rouges. Qu'avait-elle donc aujourd'hui ?

V.. Vanilla... S'il te plaît..

Elle volta jusqu'à la cuisine, visible de la chambre. Je releva les yeux vers elle, scrutant le moindre de ses gestes gracieux, le moindre des battements de ses petites ailes. Dans la pièce, il y avait une étagère remplie de livre de recettes à base de chocolat et des centaines de moules en silicones pour les sculptures qui monopolisaient entièrement un plan de travail en marbre blanc. De minuscules lunettes -sorties d'on ne sait où- adaptées à sa taille apparurent alors sur le petit nez de Vanilla. Elle me regarda sévèrement en pointant du doigt les bouquins et les moules de silicones.

Et ça, Amano Ichigo Baka-Chan ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

Hum.. Va.. Vanilla.. ! ..*URUSAi ! [*Tais-toi ! / Ta gueule !] C'est parce que je ve-

Elle s'approcha vivement de moi, me frappant la joue de sa cuillère dorée, avec une force incroyablement puissante. J'avais une énorme trace rouge en force d'ovale sur la joue droite, en dessous de l'œil. Je fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être méchante, parfois !

Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour surpasser Kashino Makoto *Arai-Kun ! [*Violent]

Je plaqua ma main sur ma joue meurtrie en soupirant de gêne.

Franchement... On ne peut rien te cacher..Ne, Vanilla ? Tu connais vraiment tout de moi..

Vanilla marqua une courte pause; elle réfléchissait. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle se pencha en avant, comme pour élever sa voix au maximum et hurla presque:

C'est parce que nous serons toujours unies, toujours ensembles..! Parce que tu es essentielle à la réussite de mon rêve et je suis essentielle à l'accomplissement du tien..! Mais, il n'y a pas que ça.. Notre amitié est aussi indispensable à mon existence... Ichigo... J'en peux plus de te voir pleurer toute les nuits, et te voir te forcer à sourire à la chocolaterie que t'as confié Henri Lucas-Sensei.. J'en peux plus de te voir cacher tes sentiments à tout le mon-

Je la pris dans ma main et la serra contre mon cœur meurtri. Je ferma les yeux, souriant tristement.

Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup.. Vanilla..! Et ..Tu m'es indispensable aussi..

I.. Ichigo..

Je la relâcha lentement. J'ouvris les yeux, fixant mon billet d'avion posé sur mon chevet, près de mon lit. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Une gamine de 14ans, excitée à un point inimaginablement élevé, hurla un long ''Ohayo, Ichigo-Sempaaaaaï'' et me sauta dessus, par derrière.

O-Ohayo, Lemon-Chan. T'es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, dit-donc..

Elle me lâcha. Je me retourna pour lui faire face. Ses joues étaient teintées d'un joli rouge pâle. Elle détourna les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

Oui, I-Chan. Je vais enfin pouvoir revoir-

Revoir Hanabusa-Kuuuuun.. !

MINT ! Grr ! C'est... C'est faux..! Je ne veux pas le revoir..! Enfin, Si mais.. C'est vrai qu'il me manque.. Je l'aime bien en faite..

Mint s'approcha de moi, un calepin et un dictaphone à la main. Elle avait tout enregistré et tout noté.

Huu.. Intéressant~Dechu !

Mint, t'es une boss ! Tu l'as fait se vendre, toute seule. Et on a les preuves ! Machiavéliquement intelligent..!

Je sais, Je sais~Dechu !

La seconde qui suivit, Lemon passa de rouge pâle à cramoisi. Mint avait visé juste ! Je fis bouger mes sourcils, un air à la fois démoniaque et pervers au visage.

Alors, comme ça, Tu aimes Hana B-Kun.. Hee.. T'as fait un bon choix, Lee-Chan. Il est formidable.

C'est faux ! Je.. JE NE L'AIME PAS ! C'est juste un ami ! Ne vous faîtes pas de film à ce sujet ! C'est... Simplement un ami ! Et puis, Arrêtes de m'embêter, Ichi-Sempaï. Penses plutôt à ta relation avec Maa-Sempaï ! Ça, c'est pas de l'amitié !

Je soupira.. Ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible ! Je lui pinça les joues en souriant débilement.

A~ah ! T'es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis et tu t'enfonces, Lemon-Chan ! Et puis, j'aime bien te taquiner.. Et, au fait,K-Kun, c'est ''Juste un ami.'', Comme pour toi et Hana B-Kun.

Je souris niaisement. Je la lâcha et je parti dans la salle de bain. Elle tambourina à la porte. J'entrouvris de quelque centimètres. Elle fronça les sourcils, souriant machiavéliquement.

Oooh? Vraiment ? Que de l'amitié ?... Alors, qu'était-ce, la veille de ton départ ? Je vous ais vu, toi et Maa-Sempaï, sur cette plage !

Je déglutis. Je tourna la tête, rougissant au plus haut point. Je plissa les yeux, fronça les sourcils et fixa Lemon.

Alors.. C'était toi qu'on a vu sur une dune avec un appareil photo ? Tu nous espionnais ?

Héhé.. Beuuh, non. J'aurai pas osé..

~ FLASH BACK ~

J'ai 12 ans et lui 13. C'est la veille de mon anniversaire, la veille de mon départ pour New-York, la veille du commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Nous sommes assis, regardant une dernière fois la mer, ensemble. Il n'y a personne, la plage est déserte. Il est 21h56. Le ciel est tinté d'un magnifique dégradé orange et rose, mitraillé de superbes touches rouge. Nous sommes main dans la main, fixant tristement la mer calme. Nous ne nous adressons aucun regard, aucune parole.

Kashino /Amano je voulais te..

Synchronisation parfaite. Nous détournons le regard, lâchant un rire nerveux. Je souris mélancoliquement, il allais me manquer plus que tout autre chose..

Euh.. Vas-y, commences, K-Kun...

..Je me demandais juste si tu allais revenir vite.. Si, à ton retour, tout serai redevenue comme avant..

Oui.. Surement, oui.. Tout sera pareil, comme si je n'étais jamais partie.. Et, j'espère que.. vous ne m'aurais pas oubliée.

Non. C'est impossible d'oublier la seule personne pour laquelle nous restons encore en vie, pour laquelle nous nous battons.

Mes larmes coulent lentement le long de mes joues cramoisies. Il écarquille les yeux. Ils allaient terriblement me manquer; Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou, Natsume, Kana, Rumi, Papa, Maman et tout les autres..

Pourquoi pleures-tu..?

Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans vous..

Il me prends dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, -sans conter les innombrables 'câlins' involontaires. J'écarquille les yeux au maximum. Je ferme les yeux, mes joues croulent sous le nombre impressionnant de larmes qui sortent de mes paupières closes. Je pose ma tête sur son torse en tenant fermement son T-shirt d'une main. Je suis rouge écarlate.

Tu me le promets, hein, Maa-Kun..? Tu me promets que vous ne m'oublierez pas..

Puisque je te le dit, idiote..

Un long silence s'installe. Je resserre ma main sur son t-shirt. Il me caresse les cheveux. Tout ça va me manquer. On entend un 'Clic', comme le déclenchement d'un appareil photo. J'ouvre les paupières et je relève la tête. Je fixe Kashino dans les yeux, nos lèvres sont à quelques centimètres. Il tourne la tête, les joues rosés. Nos bouches s'effleurent.

Euh.. T'as entendu la même chose que moi, Maa-kun..?

Le cliquettement ? Oui, je l'ai entendu. Ça dois encore être Miya qui fait des siennes..

Nous nous lâchons, le visage cramoisi. Je sèche mes dernières larmes. Un deuxième 'Clic' nous parviens aux oreilles. On se retourne en même temps, fixant une silhouette, au loin, sur une dune. À en juger par la petite taille et la finesse, il s'agit d'une fille. Deux longues couettes partent du sommet d'une petite tête. Son visage ainsi que ses cheveux sont clairs, lumineux; comme si ils transperçaient le rouge flamboyant du couché de soleil. Voyant que nous la fixons, la silhouette disparaît lentement, comme des pétales de fleurs dispersés par le vent. Puis, après un léger clignement de paupières, elle n'est plus là.

Je doute que ce sois Miya..

Hum.. De plus, elle serait venue directement ici, au lieu de nous espionner.

Je regarda ma montre qui affiche 22ho3. Dans o7 heures et 57 minutes, j'allais tout quitter: Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou, Rumi, Kana, Natsume, Papa, Maman, l'Académie Sainte-Marie, Tokyo, le Japon, l'Asie.. une partie de moi.. Ma vie..

Je me lève difficilement, manquant de tomber dans le sable mou. Makoto me regarde dans les yeux, scrutant attentivement et silencieusement le moindre de mes mouvements. Je me dirige vers la mer, enlevant mes chaussures. Un léger vent doux fait danser mes cheveux et la dentelle de ma robe blanche. Pour un mois de Janvier, il fait extrêmement chaud. Je souris, comme si c'était ma dernière occasion de sourire avant des millions d'années. Je fixe la mer, mélancoliquement.

Hey, Ichigo, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ..?

Je fais savoir au ciel et à la mer que j'existe, et qu'ils vont me manquer..

Je mets mes pieds dans l'eau, je ferme les yeux et je cris de toutes mes forces, serrant mes points à m'en faire mal:

Nihon (/Nippon) ... ATASHI HA ANATA GA DAISUKI DESU !* (*Japon ... JE T'AIME !)

Je me retourne, avec toujours le même sourire accroché aux lèvres. Je lui tends la main, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Mes joues se teinte d'un rouge pâle presque habituel quand je suis avec lui. Il souris, en baissant la tête. Il se lève et attrape ma main. Il entrelace nos doigts.

Crions au monde entier tout ce que nous ressentons..

T-Tout.. ?

Mes joues rosées deviennent écarlates. Je dois lui dire que je l'aime ? ..Après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? Je pars dans moins de 12 heures.. Il ferme les yeux; son sourire est magnifique.. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est la première fois que je le vois sourire comme ça.. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, resserrant ma main dans la sienne.

Ichi.. Ni.. San..!* (*Un.. Deux.. Trois..!) … MAKOTO ATASHI / ICHIGO, BOKU* HA ANATA GA DAISUKI DESU ! (*_Boku_ est masculin, tandis que _Atashi_ est féminin.)

Synchronisation parfaite, encore une fois. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Un micros sourire aux lèvres. Je lâche un rire nerveux, le visage rouge pivoine.

Je rêve, c'est ça?

Non..

Je le fixe dans les yeux. Puis, prise d'une panique intérieur, je lui tape sur l'épaule, comme si j'étais ''Son pote'', un vieux rire gêné sort de ma bouche.

HAHAHAHA ! C'était une blague ? Je vais me réveiller maintenant, c'est ça? Parce que c'est plus drôle, là..

Je fais la moue, lui tournant le dos. Il pose une main sur mon épaule pour me retourner. Il approche lentement ses lèvres des miennes.

Si c'était un rêve, est-ce que je ferais ça ..?

Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Je ferme les yeux, ce qu'il fait lui aussi. 2 millimètres.. 1..

DA~ARLING !

Nous ouvrons les yeux, nous éloignant hâtivement. C'est cette.. Grr. Cette Miya qui gâche tout, encore une fois !

Mon Dieu, que je la déteste ! GRRR !

Elle tire Kashino par le bras, l'obligeant à me lâcher. Je baisse les yeux, un air mauvais au visage. Je rage dans mon coin pendant qu'il se fait chouchouter de tout les côtés par cette Miya de malheur ! Si elle pouvait disparaître, cette sale..

AAAAAARRG ! Lâches-moi, Miya ! Va-t-en !.. MAIS LÂCHES-MOI, BON SANG !

Hu~uu.. Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi, mon Makoto-kun d'Amo~oour ?

Je m'assoie devant la mer, fixant d'un air destructeur le soleil qui se couche, voulant le faire exploser d'un seul regard. Je prends un bâton et je dessine cette satanée pimbêche dans le sable.. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Je lui invente des tentacules, des boutons, un nez-patate, des oreilles d'éléphants, des cornes de diable et je lui dessine un tee-shirt: ''Je suis un vieille truie toute ramollie.'' Un rire sadique s'échappe de ma bouche. Plutôt fière de mon dessin, je le prends en photo avec mon appareil numérique, rangé dans une pochette, pas loin de moi. Je jète un coup d'œil à l'autre Pouf' et à Makoto; Il la repousse tant bien que mal. Je lance un 'Pff.' avant de me lever, les sourcils froncés, les yeux fermés et la bouche en moue.

Moi je m'en vais, ça sens trop la truie, par ici..

GRRRR. C'est de moi que tu parles, AMANO ICHIGO ?

Tu vois un autre cochon sur cette plage, toi ? Pas moi !

Elle grogne une deuxième fois. 'Pff, Vieille peau !' finis-je par chuchoter.

~ FIN DU FLASH BACK ~

Hee.. C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas que je vienne, ce soir là ?

D-Désolée, Vanilla.. Mais c'était comme.. Un rendez-vous.. Et, tu sais, Chocolat n'était pas là non plus..

Je soupira en lâchant un petit rire gêné. Lemon me souria.

Bon, va te doucher, Ichi-Sempaï ! Je prépare le petit déjeuner.

Euh.. Tu va t'en sortir ? Tu va pas faire cramer la cuisine comme la dernière fois ?

HO ! Ça va, hein ! J'étais fatiguée et j'étais malade ce jour là !

Oui.. Bon, va me préparer un festin, Lee. Je meurs de faim !

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Baka-chan !

_Oui, Oui.. Si vous voulez, Mademoiselle._

Oh mon dieu ! L'accent français te va super bien, I-chan !

Je souris avant de la pousser jusqu'à la cuisine.

C'est gentil, mais t'as un repas à préparer !

Ah, Désolée..

Elle rit nerveusement. Je repars dans la salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me déshabille et rentre dans la douche. Je ferme les yeux, laissant couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps congelé. J'ouvre les paupières et je fronce les sourcils, plus déterminée que jamais. Je serre mon poing.

Yosh... _Japan, Here I am* ! (*_Japon, Me voilà !_)_


End file.
